Daichi
Daichi was a member of Aestagia's elite army who worked under Queen Dahlia. He was Alizarin's closest friend in the past until he found out about his betrayal. Daichi works to maintain order in Aestagia. Appearance Daichi was a young man in his early 20's who had short spiky brown hair. He wore a bulky set of green armor over a blue shirt and brown ripped pants. Under these, he wore black boots. His face has noticeable battle scars. Personality Daichi was stern and gave off an aura of strength to his peers. He often took charge of situations with Jomei and led others. Daichi remains very loyal to Dahlia, and strives to be like her. History Before the events of Crimson Assassin, Daichi aspired to be powerful like his Queen, so he joined under her ranks, growing in power until he worked directly under her. Here, he became friends with Alizarin Crymson and worked with him to carry out missions. On March 27, Jomei shared Alizarin's letter with him and they both planned to set Alizarin up that night on their raid of a revolutionary hideout. When Alizarin was forced to kill the revolutionary boss, Alizarin confessed to leaving and Daichi subsequently interrogated and berated him. Later on, Daichi took Cassiopeia with him to search for Alizarin after he escaped. This was after Daichi broke Rakuyo with his fists, leaving the weapon's power unusable. Weeks later, Daichi appeared in the city of OroGelid and was interrogating their ally, Melanee, inside the city's telecom tower. Daichi caught Melanee stealing the pda in an Aestagian lab which stored the coordinates to the relic of Celaeno. Because of this, Daichi planned on broadcasting her execution live, but was stopped by Alizarin and Dakota. Alizarin revealed himself to Daichi, and although he escaped safely, Daichi called Twentyone and Feledy to help track Alizarin. Daichi also told Alizarin that he and the others were trying to convert Cassiopeia to their side. Not knowing Alizarin was with the New Moon, Daichi followed their trail by using the pda's satellite. A week later, Daichi, Twentyone, and Feledy reached Opal Vale and attacked with the goal of capturing Alizarin dead or alive. Daichi initially fought Lawless until Alizarin appeared and revealed to him that this was the New Moon he was dealing with. While Daichi and Alizarin fight, they openly share their differences in beliefs. Daichi couldnt convince Alizarin to come back, so he took the opportunity to kill Lenna instead to show Alizarin what the effects of his choice were. Out of anger and sadness, Alizarin kills Daichi with his sheath attack with the help of Amber Vita. Daichi died in Opal Vale that night. Skills and Abilities Shatter Sword This weapon is a large silver broadsword with four green disks on it. Daichi stores it on his back when not in use. By swinging this weapon, Daichi can control the power of earth. He can create pillars of ground as barriers, to attack, or ride on for transport. In short, he can earthbend. Another ability that this weapon has is the ability to shatter anything it touches. This works on objects as well as humans, as shown with Lenna slowly disintegrating as she passes. Trivia * Daichi means "big" and "great", and it also means "earth" and "land" in Japanese * 59FBC85E-5270-4049-AF20-229233CA1999.png|Daichi’s symbol Category:Characters